


Hands To Myself

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts off as a casual day at a Barcelona/Chelsea game ends up as a long, less-than innocent night of pleasure for Ali and Ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! 
> 
> This oneshot was originally based off of the interview that Ali and Ash did with FC Barcelona at their game in DC against Chelsea. That's where the story starts, at least. Here's a link to it if you haven't seen it/ if you want to re live the cutest heart eyes ever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ_e51oENOU 
> 
> At some point in this, Ali and Ash play a game called "Too Hot". I tried to explain it briefly, but basically, here's what you need to know: The point is to not use your hands to touch the other person. Whoever uses hands to touch the other person first is the loser. The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser. It was originally a Thing in The L Word, and one of my lovely friends suggested it to me.
> 
> One last thing: There's one scene in here with a sexual position that may seem similar to another fic (Swipe Right). Well, that's because my awesome friend BeHappy told me she was totally okay with me using it. I realize that you can't really give "creds" for a sexual position, since she certainly wasn't the first to think of it, but it was the first time I've seen it so... shout out to her :P.

         The game is only five minutes in when Ash places a hand on Ali’s thigh comfortingly. They’re sitting up in an MVP section where nobody can see them, and even if they could, it was just a simple hand on the thigh. Ali watches intently, excited to see her favorite club team, Chelsea FC, take on Barcelona. Ashlyn is, of course, rooting for Barcelona, the heavy favorite. Ali gets lost in the game, in the passes, the plays, and the emotions of it all. Ash starts rubbing her thumb on Ali’s inner thigh in a way that borders the line between comforting and intimate. Ali sips her drink, and Ash reminds her not to drink too much.  
  
“We have an interview to do,” Ash states. Ali gives her a look and takes another sip, a long one, just for show. 

“I’m fine.” Sometimes she wonders if Ash remembers she used to live in Germany. Ali and Ash get another drink during halftime, and Ali teases Ash about her “don’t drink too much!” comment.

“Shut up, we’re fine.”

“I know we’re fine.”

            The hand finds its way back to Ali’s thigh during the second half, but it’s slightly higher up, and that combined with her emotions from watching the game and the alcohol that’s running through her veins makes it affect her. The thumb rubs back and forth along the inner seam of her jeans, inches from her center, and she takes a long sip of her drink to try and distract herself. She’s supposed to be focusing on the game, anyway. Not her touchy girlfriend. Eventually, Ash gets a little too close with her thumb for Ali’s liking, and Ali leans over to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear.

“Either take me somewhere and fuck me or get the hand off my leg,” Ali challenges. Ash raises an eyebrow. In any other situation, she would take this as an invitation and find somewhere to fuck her girlfriend senseless. But they had an interview to do, and they did not want sex hair and flushed faces to be featured. Ash begrudgingly pulls her hand away, instead interlocking her fingers with Ali’s.

“Better,” Ali states, and turns her attention back to the game.

            Chelsea FC loses, and Ash gloats about her team winning. Typical. Ali tosses out her empty drink cup, and as she climbs the stairs, she realizes she’s a bit tipsy. Ash giggles from behind her and moves to steady her hips with her hands, pretty much just taking the opportunity to touch her girlfriend.

“You’re drunk,” Ash teases. Ali raises an eyebrow, and walks alongside Ash as they go to find the people who want to interview them.

“Oh, and you’re not?” Ali retorts. They find the people, and get all set up. Ali hopes they can’t tell she’s drunk, and she pushes her hair behind her ear as they get ready to go.

            Ash is tipsy and Ali is beautiful. She speaks with such passion and excitement through her tipsiness, eyes slightly bloodshot and hair slightly messy. She is absolutely gorgeous and all Ash wants to do is take her home, or to the car, or to the bathroom, even, at this point, and fuck her senseless. She had been torturing herself as much as Ali with her hand throughout the game. She wants to drop to her knees in front of her girlfriend and eat her out until she screams. Instead, she was in an interview. And Ali was ranting about their sport and what the women deserve. Ash has always been so turned on by that, by how Ali knows what she deserves, whether it's on a personal level or as an athlete. She feels herself lick her lips, and then remembers she is supposed to be paying attention. She tries to focus on the camera instead of her girlfriend, but keeps finding her gaze fall back on the beautiful brunette. She licks her lip again.

            By the time the interview is over, and drunk Ali is profusely thanking the interviewer, she is more than ready to take her girlfriend home. They head off in the direction of their car, parked in a field off in the middle of nowhere, since most people had already left the grounds. Instead of getting in the passenger’s seat, Ash opens the door to the backseat and motions for Ali to get in. Ali’s eyes widen.

“No way!” Ali exclaims, but then she licks her lips, her eyes darkening even further. Ash climbs in herself, and Ali smirks, following her. Everyone has cleared out, and there are no more cars in sight. Ash takes off her hat and tosses it into the passenger’s seat.

“What if people come by to clean up?” Ali asks, sliding into the backseat and closing the door. Ash is on her in a heartbeat, kissing her hard and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Ali melts into her kiss, letting out a quiet moan when Ash presses her against the seat of the car.

“You better be quick, then,” Ash whispers. She unbuttons Ali’s jeans, and Ali spreads her legs subconsciously. Ash reaches down her pants and runs a finger through her already wet folds, spreading her wetness to her clit as she rubs it gently, causing Ali to moan out loudly into her mouth.

“Lay down,” Ash instructs. Ali lays horizontally across the seats, her heart racing as Ash pulls her pants down enough so that she can pull one leg out of the jeans and open her legs up. She pushes her blue thong off one leg, leaving it dangling with her jeans around Ali’s knee. She settles herself awkwardly between her legs and presses her face into her wet center.

“Fuck,” Ali mumbles as Ash runs her tongue through her folds. Ali places one hand in Ashlyn’s hair, guiding her movements and making quiet sounds.

“We’re so fucked if we get caught,” Ali mutters, and Ash just licks her clit, making her forget everything.

“Like I said, you better cum fast and be quiet.” Ali moans loudly when Ash laps at her clit and runs her fingers through her folds. Ash sighs, knowing keeping Ali quiet will be a challenge, but unable to resist the urge to go down on her girlfriend.

“You were thinking about fucking me through that entire interview, weren’t you?” Ali asks. “You were staring at me thinking about how I taste and how much you like it when I cum in your mouth.” Ash finds herself moaning into Ali’s folds as she dips her tongue into her entrance, gathering the wetness that’s spilling from there. Ali bucks her hips against Ashlyn’s face, and tugs harder on her hair.

“More,” Ali demands.

“I was thinking about fucking you, too,” Ali admits, eyes rolling back in pleasure when Ash licks her clit once more. “I was thinking about how good you feel around my fingers and on my tongue.” Ash whines, and Ali covers her own mouth with her hand to keep quiet as Ash lazily runs her tongue through her folds, pausing to pay attention to her throbbing clit and increasingly wet entrance.

“I would say there was no foreplay involved in this but I’m pretty sure that entire game should count as foreplay,” Ash teases, and Ali groans in displeasure, pushing Ash’s face back between her legs.

“What can I say,” Ali starts. “Football makes me horny.” Ash slides a finger into her.

“Yeah, football, alcohol, and my hand on your inner thigh for three hours.” Ash swirls her finger around.

“Get your mouth back to work,” Ali chides. Ash giggles and begins to lap at her clit again, moving her tongue in figure eights. Ali gasps and arches her back, pushing Ashlyn’s head into her as she adds a second finger and begins to move them in and out of her rhythmically.

“Fuck, Ash, I’m close,” Ali announces, nails running along Ashlyn’s scalp. Ash curls her fingers inside Ali and happily licks at her clit, feeling Ali inch closer.

“Cum for me, baby,” Ash says, and Ali bites down on her hand, intent on staying quiet. She feels her orgasm approach, and her body begin to shake. Her core tightens around Ashlyn’s fingers, and the blonde continues to pump in and out of her while she pays attention to her throbbing clit. Ali’s body tremors and she tugs Ashlyn’s hair as she rides out her orgasm on her face. Ash licks her up and then quickly moves back up her body, removing her hand from in front of her face and kissing her deeply, Ali’s moans being muffled by her mouth as she comes down.

“That was great,” Ali admits, smiling. She tastes herself on Ashlyn’s tongue and it’s one of her favorite things. “Get in the drivers seat and I’ll finger you on the way home.”

            Ashlyn doesn’t quite know if she should believe that, but she slides into the drivers seat and Ali gets into the passengers seat after maneuvering her underwear and pants back up. She tosses her stuff in the back and drives out of the parking lot. As soon as they are on the open road, Ali leans over the center console and starts to rub her center through her jeans with her left hand. Ash bites down on her lip, letting Ali rub her through the fabric, feeling wetness soak her boxers as she reels in how much she needs the friction.   
  
“Tell me if you need me to stop, okay? I’m just going to be slow and teasing, I’m not trying to distract you.” Ash nods.

“Yeah, of course.”      

            Ali eventually unbuttons her jeans one-handed and pushes them down her hips enough so that she can fit her hand inside her pants and under the fabric of her boxers. She runs a finger through very wet folds, and laughs.

“You've been wet for me all day, haven't you?" Ali purrs, spreading her wetness around and lazily stroking her. Ash groans, her eyes glued to the road. Ash just mewls quietly, turning off of the parkway at their exit. 

“You were looking at me like a dog looks at meat during that interview,” Ali teases. "Except sweeter, of course." 

“You weren’t any better, heart eyes Krieger.”

“Fair.”

            Ali stays true to her word, just running her fingers through her wet folds slowly, feeling more wetness drip out of her and onto her fingers as she teased her entrance. She ran circles around her clit and then rubbed it gently, trying not to distract Ash too much as she drove. When they finally arrive back at their apartment building, and pull their car into the garage, Ash leans over to kiss Ali deeply. Ali moans as Ashlyn’s tongue finds its way to hers, and Ali rubs Ashlyn’s clit, satisfied when she hears Ash gasp into her mouth.

“Lets get you upstairs,” Ali says, pulling away with a gentle peck to her girlfriend’s lips. She pulls her hand out of Ashlyn’s pants, helping her pull up her boxers and pants and zipping and buttoning them for her. Ali sucks her fingers into her mouth, winking as she tastes her girlfriend’s wetness on her fingers. They grab their bags and hurry towards the entrance of their building, saying hello to the security guard on their way to the elevator. They live on the tenth floor, so as soon as the elevator doors close, Ali drops her bag and hikes Ashlyn’s legs around her hips, pushing the blonde against the wall of the elevator. Ash lets out a surprised gasp as Ali quickly unbuttons her pants once more and thrusts two fingers inside of her, her palm rubbing her clit. Ali holds them up and against the wall with one hand while she fucks her with the other and quickly moves to work Ashlyn’s sensitive neck. Ash wraps her arms around Ali to help hold them up.

“Careful, hickeys,” Ash mumbles before Ali bites down hard on her pulse point.

“I’m always careful,” Ali retorts. Ash laughs, but her laugh is cut off when Ali sucks the sensitive skin while she continues to thrust her fingers into her at a fast pace and rub her clit. She feels like a live wire, Ali driving her absolutely wild. Ali glances over and realizes they’re already at the ninth floor, so she takes a hand off the wall to hit the stop button on the elevator before quickly resuming her position. She is rough and fast, fingers curling against her girlfriend's most sensitive spot while she gives much needed friction to her swollen, hard clit and sucks desperately on the skin of her neck. Ashlyn’s head hits the wall hard and she moves a hand to brace herself on the small railing Ali has her hips pushed onto. Ali concentrates on the skin she is sucking and biting on Ashlyn’s neck and collarbone as she continues to send Ash towards orgasm with her fingers. Ash just makes incoherent sounds and groans as Ali finally sends her flying over the edge, sucking on her neck while she continues to thrust her fingers into her as she rides out her high. Ali smirks and moves her mouth to capture Ash’s lips and try to muffle her loud moans. She continues to rub at her clit, prolonging Ash’s orgasm and absolutely loving the way her girlfriend falls apart in her arms. She ignores the ache from the awkward angle and slightly sore muscles from holding her tall girlfriend against a wall in favor of enjoying the moment fully. When Ash finally comes down enough for Ali to pull her fingers out, licking and sucking them clean again, and place Ashlyn’s legs on the ground, she pushes the button for the elevator to move again. Ash still isn’t moving, so Ali hurriedly buttons her pants for her and grabs both of their bags off the floor before the door opens.

            They’re both slightly out of breath and hysterically laughing as they stumble into their apartment, dropping their stuff by the door and tripping over each other on their way to grab some water from the kitchen. Ash playfully pushes Ali against the fridge and kisses her very softly, smiling against her lips.

“Your hand okay?” Ash asks. “That was impressive.” Ali just winks.

“I like to make my girl feel good,” Ali replies, slapping Ash’s butt once and moving away to get out some water. She grabs a bottle and then they head towards the bedroom. Ash wraps her arms around Ali’s waist from behind and kisses down her neck softly, sucking gently at the skin at the base of her neck and shoulder.

“Get comfortable,” Ash suggests. Ali sits cross-legged on the bed, looking expectantly at Ash, who begins to slowly pull her shirt over her head. Ali smiles and gets comfortable against the pillows. Ash spins around and unbuttons her pants, before pulling the zipper down and beginning to slide them down her legs.

“Are you giving me a show?” Ali teases, pleasantly surprised.

“You’re always the one stripping for me, so I figured I would switch things up,” Ash replies, pulling her pants off totally, standing in front of her girlfriend in her boxers and sports bra.

“Thank you,” Ali replies. It comes off teasing, but she means it seriously. It’s pretty hot. Ali stares at Ashlyn’s colorful side tattoo and the mermaid on her thigh. Nothing turns her on like Ashlyn’s tattoos. Ash traces her own tattoo, knowing Ali is staring at it. Ali giggles when she realizes she’s been caught, and Ash pulls off her sports bra. Ali bites down on her lip, her resolve slipping as her girlfriend’s breasts are exposed to her, faint hickeys still visible from the other day. Ali gulps visibly.

“Gosh, this is hot. No wonder you love it so much when I do it for you,” Ali teases. Ash turns around and pulls off her boxers, leaving her completely bare and giving Ali a perfect view of her favorite booty.

“Get that ass over here, Harris,” Ali insists. Ash complies, and climbs onto the bed, where she impatiently tugs Ali’s shirt over her head. Ali stands for a moment, quickly discarding her jeans and unsnapping her bra. She moves to take off her thong, and Ash reaches out a hand to stop her.

“Leave it on,” Ash insists. Ali licks her lips, and takes a step so that she is standing with her legs flush against the bed, and leans down to cup Ashlyn’s face as she kisses her.

“You like my thong, don’t you?” Ali teases, taking Ashlyn’s earlobe in her mouth, biting it softly. “You like that it smells like me,” She whispers in her ear. Ash whines, and pulls Ali down on the bed on top of her. Ali straddles her hips, kissing her as she slowly starts to move back and forth in her lap. Ash moves to pull Ali closer, but Ali breaks the kiss, smiling deviously.

“Oh god,” Ash whines. “What are you plotting?” Ali chuckles, kissing her once more for good measure.

“You know when we were watching The L Word yesterday?” Ali asks. Ash doesn’t know where Ali is going with this, but nods nonetheless. When she had found out that Ali had never seen the show, she had insisted upon watching it with her. “You know the game they played?” Ash wracks her brain, confused at first.

“What do you mean?” She asks. “Can we talk about this later?” Ali laughs.

“You know what I’m talking about, babe. The game. Whoever touches the other first loses. The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser,” Ali explains, and Ash laughs when she remembers. They had just watched that episode last night, and Ash had caught Ali staring and biting her lip as she watched that scene. She should’ve known it was only a matter of time until Ali brought it up.

“Are you laughing at me?” Ali asks, and Ash shakes her head, pulling her in to a soft kiss.

“Not at all. I just remember how it turned you on last night,” Ash teases, tugging on Ali’s bottom lip.

“You want to try it?” Ali asks. Ash nods.

“I love seeing you lose,” Ash replies, and Ali is the one to laugh this time.

“Someone’s cocky. I’m pretty sure I never lose,” Ali replies. They interlock their fingers to start, and then press their lips together. Ali slips her tongue into Ashlyn’s mouth, and starts to move her hips again. Their bare torsos rub against each other, ab muscles clenching and nipples hardening at the contact. Ali uses her torso to push Ash back until she is laying down, and moves their interlocked hands to above Ashlyn’s head as she lays her body down on top of her girlfriend, straddling her hips. Ash starts rubbing their tongues against each other the way she would thrust her tongue into her girlfriend, and Ali moans loudly into her mouth. They continue to make out heavily, Ali pushing their chests together, gasping as their breasts rub against each other. Eventually, hard nipples drag against each other, and they both groan into each other’s mouths. Ali lowers more of her weight onto Ash, squeezing her hands tightly to not lose her focus as she concentrates on rubbing their breasts together, the feeling and the sounds of the soft mounds moving against each other turning them both on to no end. Ali rubs her covered center against Ashlyn’s lower stomach, feeling the wetness slip out of her and onto the ever dampening fabric.   
  
“Fuck, Alex,” Ash mutters against her mouth, and Ali smirks into the kiss. Ali breaks the kiss, breathing hard and moving her mouth towards Ashlyn’s ear. Her heavy breath makes Ash shiver, and she kisses the pressure points behind her ear.

“You want my thong, baby? Now that it’s absolutely drenched?” Ash moans, her grip on Ali’s hand loosening as her entire body arched into her girlfriend’s. Ali tilts her body up slightly, pulling away enough so that her nipples just barely graze Ashlyn’s breasts as they kiss. She tugs on Ashlyn’s hair, and Ash moans, but a moment later, pulls away from the kiss laughing. Ali is dazed and confused.

“Oh my gosh,” Ash starts, laughing. “You lost! I cannot believe I won!” It takes Ali a second, but when she remembers the game and the hair tugging, she groans.

“Fuck,” Ali mutters, sitting up on Ashlyn’s hips and pouting. Ash sits up as well, pulling Ali to where she straddles her lap, and kisses her softly.

“Aw, don’t be a sore loser,” Ash teases. She never won things against her ultra competitive girlfriend, so this was something she was going to draw out as long as possible.

“This game is stupid,” Ali mutters, and Ash laughs before kissing her forehead tenderly.

“That’s not what you were saying when you were all horny eyes watching last night,” Ash teases.

“I was not horny eyes,” Ali replies. “I don’t have horny eyes.” Ash laughs again, and makes a sarcastic “mhm” sound.

“You definitely do, baby.” Ali glares at her, and Ash places her hands on Ali’s ass, pulling her closer.

“So what should I do to you?” Ash asks, licking the sensitive skin behind her ear. Ali sighs happily at the feeling of Ash starting to work her ear.

“What do you want to do to me?” Ali asks, and Ash smiles at the way her poutiness seems to melt away as Ash sucks on her earlobe.

“Can I ride your ass?” Ash asks, slightly hesitant. Ali raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

“How?” She asks. She knows how Ash feels about her ass, and thinks it could be fun.

“I would be on top, and you’d be on your stomach. My pussy on your ass, my fingers on your clit,” Ash explains. Ali smiles and a small laugh finds its way out as she runs a finger through her girlfriend’s long blonde hair.

“That’s extremely well thought out, babe,” Ali replies, kissing her softly. “And hot.”

“Yeah?” Ash replies, squeezing Ali’s butt cheeks. “I’m so wet, your ass will be like a slip and slide.” Ali gulps, feeling more heat stir in her belly and more wetness pool between her legs. Ali gets off Ash, and grabs a pillow, placing it under her own stomach as she lies down. Ash sighs just watching Ali spread out and get ready. She kneels between her legs and slides her finger under the waistband of her thong, the fabric slapping softly against Ali’s skin. The brunette under her moans quietly, and Ash giggles, repeating the motion a few times before moving to pull off her thong. Ali was right; the fabric is absolutely drenched. She can smell her girlfriend on the soaked garment, and it takes all her restraint to discard it next to them on the bed.

“Let the thong go and fuck me,” Ali insists, knowing Ashlyn’s affinity for her underwear, and having no patience for it at the moment. Ash laughs, and leans forward to kiss Ali’s muscular back tenderly.

“Don’t kink shame me,” Ash replies, and Ali laughs. “You think it’s hot, too!” Ash insists.

“It’s hot when I’m not cranky and desperately waiting for you to put your pussy on me.” Ash gulps, not surprised by anything that comes out of Ali’s mouth anymore, but turned on by it nevertheless. She squeezes her ass in her hands, massaging it gently as she thinks about what it will feel like to ride it. Ali moans quietly below her, loving the feeling. Ash fondles her for another minute before finally moving to straddle the round, firm butt cheeks. The second her soaked folds make contact with Ali’s ass, she feels her clit pulse in slight relief. She reaches one hand around to gently play with Ali’s clit, spreading wetness through her girlfriend’s folds. She begins to kiss and nip the top of her back as she starts to move her hips, her pussy gliding along the soft skin of her girlfriend’s muscular, round butt. Ali reaches a hand back to squeeze her ass and pull Ashlyn into her further. Ali’s ass quickly turns into a flood, Ash moaning loudly at the way Ali glistens. She fondles Ali’s clit, running a pattern over it, pinching it, and rubbing it gently. Ali moans as well, moving her ass back into Ashlyn’s hips, trying to increase the friction as much and make her girl feel good.

“Oh my god, Al,” Ash starts. She can’t believe how good it is, Ali’s ass pushing against her pulsing and clenching pussy.

“Ugh, Al,” she groans, biting Ali’s shoulder blade and feeling more and more wetness seep out of her girlfriend. It’s very different from anything they’ve ever done, but Ash has to admit, it feels absolutely incredible. Ashlyn’s hard nipples rub against Ali’s back as they move together, and Ash fights her approaching orgasm, wanting this to last as long as possible. Ali fondles her butt cheek and squeezes hard, bucking her hips up more. The pressure on Ashlyn’s clit blows her mind, and she doesn’t know how much longer she can hang on. She knows Ali is close, from the way her girl is moaning out consistently and beginning to thrust her hips more haphazardly. She moves her mouth up to suck the pressure point that drives Ali mad behind her ear, and hears her squeal.

“Cum for me, baby,” Ash entices, rubbing her clit with more pressure. Ali loses it, her whole body shaking and her hips pushing into Ashlyn as she screams out in orgasm. Ash lets go as well, her head hitting the top of Ali’s back and their bodies moving together messily . Wetness spreads all over Ali’s ass as pleasure takes over. They rock against each other, hard and haphazard, hands pushing and pulling and hips moving to their own accord as they ride out their incredible highs. Ali collapses first, Ashlyn’s hips still moving against her once she’s stilled. She closes her eyes, head against a pillow, and moans quietly when she realizes just how soaked her ass is. Ash eventually stills as well, her weight collapsing on Ali’s. She shifts off her, and Ali pulls the pillow out from under her stomach. Ali laughs at the situation, and glances back to see how her ass glistens.

“Fuck, baby, that was hot,” Ali remarks, reaching a hand back to gather some of Ashlyn’s wetness from her butt cheek before bringing her fingers to her mouth. She hears Ash whine quietly. She turns towards Ash, and interlocks their fingers as they lay on their sides next to each other, absolutely in awe of what transpired.

“How wet are the sheets?” Ash asks hesitantly, knowing Ali’s general level of wetness plus her cumming onto the sheets meant they would likely be soaked.

“Almost as wet as my ass,” Ali teases, kissing her girlfriend softly. “I can tell you had fun.”  
  
“Mhm, that I did,” Ash replies. “That was ten times better than I imagined it would be.”

“Well, we’ll have to try it the other way around sometime,” Ali suggests.

“Definitely,” Ash replies, content to just hold her girl for a few minutes. They kiss softly, really just happy to be near each other.

“You are so fucking hot,” Ash remarks, and Ali giggles.

“Losing that game was the best thing that happened to me all day,” Ali teases. They kiss again, and eventually, the kiss grows more heated, until Ali is moaning in Ashlyn’s mouth, tugging their bodies together once more. Ash buries her hands in Ali’s hair, tugging gently, and Ali slides a thigh between Ashlyn’s legs. They start to ride each other’s thighs and moan out loudly as wetness spreads and need grows. Their breasts push against each other once more, nipples hard and dragging against each other blissfully. Ali breaks the kiss and moves down to take Ashlyn’s nipple in her mouth gently. She sucks on it and Ash pulls her by her hair to keep her mouth on her breast.

“Ugh, don’t stop,” Ash begs. Having her nipples sucked has always been one of her favorite things, and something Ali never held back when it came to. Ali switches nipples, starting her sucking gentle and progressively getting harder, sucking like it was her job. 

“You must’ve been really good at giving blow jobs,” Ash remarks. Between the way Ali sucks her nipples and the way she sucks dildos, Ash has no doubt she gave incredible head. Ali laughs, the nipple falling out of her mouth.

“Why are you thinking about penises while I suck your nipples?”

“I’m not, I’m thinking about your mouth.”

“Mhm,” Ali replies. “Well, for the record, I’m fucking fantastic at it.” Ali returns to her nipples, lapping one before taking it in her mouth and rolling her tongue over it. Ash tugs on Ali’s hair, and Ali moans against her breast. Ali takes one hand, tracing the underside of her other breast gently before cupping it and squeezing. Ash gasps, and Ali holds Ashlyn’s hip with the other hand, tracing patterns over her bare skin. Ali continues to work her free hand over her breast, teasing the nipple and making Ash moan while she sucks on the other one. 

“Al,” Ash moans, tugging harder on Ali’s hair. Ali giggles around her nipple, switching breasts once again and moving her hand from Ashlyn’s hips to between her legs, sliding two fingers into her without warning. Ash gasps and Ali just continues to treat her nipple, feeling it harden even further in her mouth. She pumps her two fingers into her soaked girlfriend, and eventually pulls her mouth away from her nipple to look at her handiwork. Ashlyn’s breasts are still covered in faint hickeys from a few days ago, and her nipples are as hard and red as she’s ever seen them. Ali puts her mouth on some of the faint marks, sucking on the skin there, intent on making them dark once more. Ash groans out, Ali overloading her senses with her mouth and fingers. She starts to grind her hips down onto Ali’s hand, riding her fingers desperately.

“God, no wonder I’m always covered in hickeys,” Ash mutters when Ali changes breasts, sucking around her chest. Ali, once satisfied with the marks she’s made on the soft skin of her boobs, moves back to her nipple, gently tugging on it with her teeth while she pushes her fingers against her sweet spot.

“You drive me wild,” Ash admits, her head spinning from all the pleasure. Ali teases her nipple some more, licking around and over it with her tongue, pleased by the sounds Ash is making. She sucks her nipple into her mouth for another minute, curling her fingers inside her until she can feel Ash is close. She pulls her fingers out and Ash groans.

“Alex,” She whines. Ali just giggles, kissing both of her nipples one last time before moving her mouth down. She traces her side tattoo with her tongue, showing it all the attention it deserves. After she’s happy with her work, she moves to suck Ashlyn’s hipbones, leaving Ash breathless underneath her when she bites down on the sensitive skin. Ali finally pushes Ash back against the bed and moves in between her legs. Ash tugs Ali’s hair, trying to push her mouth where she wants it, but instead Ali moves to trace her mermaid tattoo on her upper thigh. She slowly and meticulously moves her tongue over the intricate design.

“Remember when you first got this?” Ali asks. “The first time you showed it to me, I had your pants down and my mouth between your legs faster than you could say ‘mermaid,’” Ali jokes. “Gosh, do I love tattoos. But this tattoo, fucking sexy as hell.” Once Ali finishes tracing it, she spreads Ashlyn’s legs as wide as she possibly can, just to enjoy the sight. She sees how wet the sheets are from Ashlyn dripping onto them, and her own pussy clenches uncomfortably. Sucking Ash’s nipples and fingering her had gotten Ali just as worked up, and she was getting needy.

“Who’s soaking the sheets now?” Ali teases. She holds Ashlyn’s legs open as she kisses her mound playfully, teasing her girl who is desperate for more. Ash is freshly shaved, glistening, and spread out wide as ever, and Ali’s mouth waters.

“Alex,” She whines, tugging her hair.

“You’re lucky I like getting my hair tugged,” Ali points out. She buries her face between Ashlyn’s legs then, wasting no time in swiping her tongue through her folds and lapping hungrily at her clit. She eats her out with a kind of enthusiasm that drives Ashlyn wild, her mouth everywhere at once, her breath on her clit and her tongue driving her up the wall.

“I swear, that mouth,” Ash mutters between moans, holding desperately onto Ali’s hair as her hips bucked into her girlfriend’s face. Ali chuckles into Ash, and the vibrations are heavenly, making Ash let out yet another moan. She licks patterns on her clit, teasing the bud until Ash begins to tremble yet again, and she pulls her mouth away completely.

“Ali,” Ash groans out, clearly frustrated. Ali climbs up her body and kisses her lips, teasing her tongue with her own.

“Ali, please let me cum, baby,” Ash begs, her whole body trembling and her wetness spilling onto the sheets. “I swear, Ali. I’m going to make myself cum if you won’t.” Ali laughs against Ashlyn’s mouth.

“That’s hot. I’d be into that,” Ali teases. “But seriously, baby. I know how good it feels for you when we do it like this.” Ashlyn was usually a fan of the senses-on-overdrive, merciless pleasure building orgasm, but sometimes, Ali liked to draw it out, edging and teasing her until she almost blacked out in pleasure. Ali was right, it was times like this that she had her best orgasms. So she lets her girlfriend continue to tease her, nibbling her earlobe, sucking on pressure points behind her ears, biting her neck and in between her swollen breasts. Ali moves to play with her red pointy nipples for a moment, and licks and sucks all around her abs, leaving hickeys across her stomach. Ash groans.

“Do you know how embarrassing it is to change in a locker room when you’re covered in hickeys?” Ash asks, and Ali giggles. Ash loves to give Ali her fair share of hickeys, but is much smarter about where she leaves them, sticking mostly to her breasts and inner thighs. Ali, however, has no such restraint, covering her girl in marks everywhere all the time.

“You look so sexy, with hickeys all over you. You’re mine.” Ali moves her hand back between Ashlyn’s legs, pushing her two fingers into her once more, swirling them around playfully and staying shallow. She moves her mouth back up to her breasts, giving into temptation and sucking a nipple before biting it. Ash moans loudly, and Ali pulls her fingers out immediately so that she doesn’t cum.

“ALI,” Ash insists. “I need to cum,” She mumbles, practically incoherently, so far gone her brain is barely functioning. Ali bites down on her other nipple, listening to Ash moan and whine as her teeth graze the very sensitive knob. She finally decides she needs to let Ashlyn have some release, and moves her mouth back between her legs, smirking at the wetness that is trailing down her thighs and on the sheets. She licks through her folds, teasing her entrance and allowing wetness to drip into her mouth as she tongues her slowly. She begins to thrust her tongue into her entrance, feeling her own pussy drip down her thighs and onto the sheets as she eats her girlfriend out hungrily. Ali grabs a nearby pillow and puts it between her legs, giving herself a little bit of friction as she brings a finger up to play with Ash’s clit. She rubs and fondles the sensitive bud while she thrusts her tongue into her, feeling new wetness in her mouth as Ash begins her final climb to orgasm. Ash holds Ali’s head against her folds to ensure she will let her cum this time, absolutely desperate and beyond words. Ali moves her hips back and forth a bit on the pillow, feeling herself soak it and moaning into Ashlyn’s entrance at the feeling of getting a bit of relief. Ash watches Ali, her mouth between her legs, head bobbing happily as her tongue moves in and out of her, and her hips moving, ass in the air as she rubs herself on the pillow. Ash tries to breathe deeply and attempt to keep her orgasm at bay, knowing the longer she can hold it off, the better it will be. Ali swirls her tongue inside her enthusiastically and continues to play with her clit, driving Ash wild. She lets out a high pitched squeal, and Ali laughs into her. The vibrations send Ash flying over the edge, much to both of their surprise, and Ali holds her down as Ash loses it. Her entire body stills for a moment, and then Ash yells Ali’s name as she begins to shake. Ali’s tongue, mouth, face, and chin are all flooded with her arousal when she cums forcefully, losing all control. Her entire body arches, her mouth wide open as she shakes against Ali. Ali continues to flick and rub her clit, prolonging her powerful orgasm until Ash cannot physically take it any more, pushing Ali’s hand away. Ali tries to gather all of her wetness and lick her clean, but Ash whines loudly, pulling her hair to tell her she’s too sensitive. Ali pulls away, moaning into her girls inner thigh as she looks up at Ashlyn’s face. Her hair is literally everywhere, she’s sweaty, and her face is filled with pleasure. Ali rolls to her side and moves her body up to where she can push Ashlyn’s hair out of her face and kiss her cheek sweetly.

“That seems like it was pretty good,” Ali teases. Ash is completely out of breath and can’t move her limbs, so she simply replies with an, “mhmm.”

“Oh goodness. I’ve killed you,” Ali jokes.

“That was fucking incredible,” Ash eventually admits, getting her breathing under control and stretching her neck.

“I know,” Ali replies. “I know how to make my girl feel good.”

“Give me a second and I’ll return the favor,” Ash states, rolling around and stretching a bit. Ali laughs. “Don’t laugh, I saw you humping a pillow. You better wash that pillowcase tomorrow.” Ali blushes deeply, and Ash reaches out to hold her cheeks in her hand. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Ali blush like that in the bedroom.

“Hey, hey, baby. Don’t blush. It’s fine. It was really, really hot, okay? I know you’re worked up. It was really sweet of you to draw that out for me, okay? I love you and I’m going to do whatever you want me to do to you.” Ali smiles and bites her lip, and then moves to kiss Ash gently on the lips. Ali knows Ash still needs another minute, but gets up to grab what she wants to use. She makes her way back to the bed with her strap on and a harness, handing them to Ash.

“What position do you want?” Ash asks, putting on the harness and the attaching the dildo to it. Ali gets back onto the bed, and maneuvers onto all fours. Ash gulps.

“Like this,” Ali says, looking at Ash expectantly. “Come on, get up, and come reward me for giving you an incredible orgasm.” Ash chuckles, and kneels behind Ali, holding her hips and running the toy through her drenched folds.

“Ash you cannot tease me. I need you now, hard and fast,” Ali insists. Ash takes the command, and thrusts into Ali, pushing in until the toy bottoms out in her. She starts moving quickly, holding her hips as she thrusts into her, deep and fast as requested, and moves one hand to play with her clit. Ali is moaning with abandon within moments, going absolutely crazy at finally being filled. Ali collapse onto her elbows, her head buried into a pillow as Ash plows into her, rubbing her clit and creating an intense rhythm thrusting inside her. Ali gasps, mind going hazy as pleasure takes over. She doesn’t know how long it is until she cums, just that she can’t think and Ash is making her feel incredible, pushing into her harder and faster until Ali doesn’t know if she’ll be able to walk tomorrow, let alone go to practice. All she knows is eventually she clamps down on the strap on inside her and loses control completely, cumming all over the toy, the sheets, and Ashlyn’s hand, calling out incoherently as she is completely and blissfully owned by her girlfriend. When she finally opens her eyes and calms her breathing, Ash is holding her, the strap on discarded already, her head in Ashlyn’s lap.

“You okay?” Ash clarifies, stroking her hair.  
  
“I’m fucking fantastic,” Ali replies. Ash giggles and kisses her forehead.

“You sure?” Ali nods.

“Mhm, I’m good,” Ali insists. She sits up, and kisses her girlfriend on the lips softly, chuckling when she tastes herself.

“You lick me off the dildo?” Ali asks, already feeling turned on again.

“You know it,” Ash replies, and Ali smiles.

“Want to take a bath?” Ali suggests. “My ass is still kinda sticky,” she admits. Ash chuckles, her breath tingling Ali’s lips. She reaches around to squeeze and slap Ali’s ass playfully before giving her one firm kiss and getting up.

“I’ll start it,” Ash offers. Ali reaches over for her water bottle, taking a sip and handing it to Ash, who gratefully takes it. She takes a few sips and then gives it back to Ali, heading over to the bathroom. Ali watches her walk away, licking her lips as she stares shamelessly at her back and ass. Ash turns on the water and feels Ali wrap her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“I love you so much,” Ali muses. “Sometimes I remember how lucky I am to have found you, and how lucky I am that you love me back.” Ash turns in her arms, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“I love you too, my warrior,” Ash replies. She pushes some hair back behind Ali’s ear, absolutely amazed by the beauty of her girlfriend. Most of her makeup had already rubbed off, and she was glowing from being all kinds of sexed up. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. “I’m the luckiest girl alive.” Ali giggles, and squeezes Ashlyn’s ass playfully. They realize the tub has filled up, and turn the water off before getting in. Ash gets in first, and Ali settles herself between Ashlyn’s legs, back to her girlfriend’s front. It’s relaxing, an opportunity to just enjoy each other’s company. Ali holds one of Ashlyn’s hands in her own, and rests her head on Ashlyn’s chest, leaning her weight on her completely. Ash leans down to kiss Ali softly, and they smile into the kiss.

“I never used to believe in soul mates,” Ali starts. “I didn’t think there was just one person in the world who was The Person. You made me start believing in soul mates. Because the emotional and physical depth of what we have is something I don’t think I could ever have with another person. Does that make sense?” Ash kisses her cheek, and runs her free hand across her toned abs. “I trust you, to no end. I trust you with all my darkest and most vulnerable moments. You protect me. And I trust you physically. I know it sounds silly, but even with sex. I trust you so much to literally control my body and what I feel. I trust you to not hurt me and make me feel good and that just brings everything to new heights. I don’t know. I think our unending trust between us is part of what makes the sex so good. There’s so something special about this. And it would scare me but I’m so confident in it. I have so much faith in us. I know we can handle anything.” Ash listens to Ali, feeling her heart flutter and kissing Ali’s forehead.

“I feel the exact same way, beautiful. I love you so desperately,” Ash says, holding her close. “I think it makes total sense. I didn’t believe in love at first sight, and, well, I guess I still don’t. What I mean is, when we first met, I was taken by you from the first moment. It wasn’t just how beautiful you are and how great of a player you are and how kind and funny you are, it was something else. It was just this strange connection I felt to you from the very beginning. You had my attention.”

“You’re such a romantic, Harris,” Ali teases.

“You started it,” Ash retorts. Ash rubs Ali’s thigh and kisses her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Ali replies, turning her head to kiss Ash on the lips. They kiss gently for a few minutes, and eventually, Ali’s tongue finds its way into Ashlyn’s mouth, and then Ali is turning in Ashlyn’s lap to straddle her.

“Are you ready to go again already?” Ash asks, impressed. Ali giggles, her breath tickling Ashlyn’s lips.

“I’m always ready to go,” Ali replies.

“Mhm, are you?” Ash asks, and Ali takes one of Ashlyn’s hands, leading it between her legs where she’s already grown wet from more than just the water. Ash feels the heat between her legs and giggles and thrusts a finger into her. Ali leans up, pushing her breasts in front of Ashlyn’s face, and her girlfriend gets the hint, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking gently. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, keeping her mouth on her breast. Ash swirls her finger inside her and circles her clit playfully while she sucks on her nipple. Ash rests her free hand on Ali’s ass, holding her close and squeezing it rhythmically. Ali reaches a hand back, and guides Ashlyn’s hand across her ass. Ash gets the hint, running her thumb through Ali’s folds to coat it with her wetness before sliding it into her ass. Ali moans, arching her breast into her mouth. Ash is honestly overwhelmed by Ali being everywhere, her nipple in her mouth, her soaked pussy in one hand and her firm ass in the other. Ali rides her fingers, moaning at how great having both of her holes filled feels. Her pussy clenches around Ashlyn’s two fingers that work her, and Ash switches breasts, intent on treating both of her favorite nipples equally. The addition of the finger in her ass has Ali reeling, absolutely desperate to reach her peak again. Ash does her best to focus on all of her movements, finding her attention slipping, between sucking and thrusting her different fingers, it’s not simple and Ali is intoxicating.

“Fuck, Ash,” Ali groans out, her body starting to go. “Ugh, fuck, the things you do to me.” Ash slows everything down for a moment, wanting to draw it out. She starts thrusting her fingers inside her a bit slower and avoids her clit, licking over her nipples and alternating between them.

“Ash,” Ali says, and Ash looks up at her girlfriend. “I love you.” Ali leans down and connects their mouths for a moment, kissing her girlfriend deeply. “Now make me cum.” Ash smiles and Ali leans back up, rubbing her nipples on Ashlyn’s lips playfully.

“Oh, you want my mouth, huh?” Ash teases, jutting her tongue out to lick over them.

“After the sucking yours got earlier? You know it,” Ali retorts, and Ash smiles sweetly before taking a nipple in her mouth. She starts thrusting two fingers back into her pussy and slowly moving a thumb in and our of her ass again, Ali riding her fingers in her lap while keeping Ashlyn’s mouth attached to her nipples. Ash switches breasts, and starts to rub her clit with each thrust into her. Ali moans out consistently, lost in the sensations everywhere overwhelming her. Ash finally decides to push her over the edge, and curls her fingers inside her pussy, pushing against her most sensitive spot, as she rubs her clit and bites down on her nipple. Ali screams out in pleasure, and Ash tries to hold her up as she convulses on top of her. Ashlyn’s fingers get pulled deeper inside her as she clamps down on them and soaks them, and Ash continues to lick her nipples through her orgasm as best she can. She slides her finger out of Ali’s ass as she comes down, using that hand to hold her up as she slowly strokes through her folds. Ali leans in, still hazy with her orgasm, to kiss Ash. They make out as Ali comes down, panting and shaking, and Ali eventually pulls Ashlyn’s fingers out of her, too sensitive to handle any more stimulation. 

“You know what I love about bath tub sex?” Ali asks, sitting back on Ashlyn’s lap.

“The orgasms?” Ash teases, and Ali swats her arm.

“How pruny your fingers get. Ugh, it feels so good on my clit and inside my pussy and in my ass,” Ali explains. Ash laughs, kissing Ali softly.

“I’m glad you enjoy it, beautiful.”

“You’re so good at multitasking,” Ali remarks, running a finger down her abs.

“Thanks,” Ash replies, being cheeky.

“Lets get you out of here and into bed, okay?” Ali says, standing up and getting out of the tub. Ash follows, reaching out for Ali to hand her a towel. Ali just shakes her head, and stands there, water dripping down her body, and begins to dry Ash off. She squeezes the bottom of her hair, and then turns Ash to rub her back. Ash lets her, simply standing there while Ali dries her off. Ali turns her once more, drying her arms and her torso, rubbing over her breasts with the towel sensually and leaning in to lick the water off of her collarbones. She kneels in front of her to dry her legs, and Ashlyn’s breath catches in her throat. She watches beads of water run down Ali’s chests, over her nipples and down her abs towards her center. Ali’s hands move over the towel around her thigh and down to her calf, and then back up the other leg. She stands and steps towards Ash, reaching her arms around to grab her ass (and dry it off as well, but priorities). She then slides the towel between her legs, and Ash squeals. Ali laughs, kissing her softly.

“Just drying you off, baby. But I have a feeling you’re wet from more than just the water,” Ali teases. She steps back and drops the towel onto the floor.

“Are you going to dry yourself off too, or?” Ash teases. Ali just shrugs and walks into their bedroom, water still dripping down her body. She gets on the bed, curling a finger at Ash to come to her. Ash laughs, shaking her head as she approaches the bed.

“You’re going to get our sheets soaked,” Ash complains, climbing on the bed and sitting next to Ali, running a finger down her girlfriend’s abs.

“They’re already soaked, babe,” Ali teases in reply, leaning over to kiss Ash. She wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s neck and sits up to kiss her more deeply. Ali pulls Ash into her lap, sitting back against the pillows as their mouths move against each other, Ali’s tongue licking through the caverns of her mouth and make her mind hazy.

“I love you so much, baby,” Ali reminds Ash, trailing her mouth across Ashlyn’s jaw line. Ash tips her head back to expose her neck, and Ali giggles as she nibbles on the sensitive skin.

“You like to blame me for your hickeys, but you practically beg me for them,” Ali teases, sucking the sensitive skin under her jaw. Ash mewls quietly, and Ali smiles, placing her hands on Ashlyn’s hips and shifting her slightly to let her straddle one of Ali’s legs, pushing her wet center on Ali’s damp thigh. Ash starts to slowly rub herself on Ali’s thigh as Ali leaves open-mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping at sensitive spots to suck and nibble her skin. Ali runs a finger down Ashlyn’s abs, tracing her side tattoo while she sucks her pulse point into her mouth.

“Alex,” Ash says, desperate and breathless. Ali smiles into her skin, and helps Ashlyn spread her legs, straddling Ali’s hips. Ali finally moves a hand between Ashlyn’s legs, sucking on the base of her neck and teasing her wet folds.

“You want my fingers?” Ali asks, moving her mouth back up towards her ear. She teases Ashlyn’s entrance and circles her clit. Ali licks the shell of her ear, feeling Ashlyn’s breath come out in pants, small sounds accompanying it.

“Please,” Ash begs, desperate for some sort of contact, grinding her hips down on Ali’s fingers. Ali complies, sucking on the skin behind her ear as she slides two fingers into her. Ash rides them, moaning as Ali finds the sensitive spot inside her and rubs it with every stroke.

“Ugh, fuck, Alex,” She whines. Ali moves her mouth back down, leaving kisses on her neck and collarbones before licking the valley between her breasts. She bites the soft flesh of her breast and then sucks it gently to sooth the skin. Ash moans, pushing her chest into Ali’s face.

“Oh, you want your nipples sucked again, do you?” Ali teases. She flips them over, surprising Ash by pushing her down on the bed, and getting up. Ash groans, reaching out to grab Ali’s ass.

“Where are you going?” Ash whines. Ali just laughs, grabbing the ropes out of their drawer.  
  
“You're going to tie me up?” Ash asks, equal parts excited and surprised. Ali nods and climbs onto the bed before tying Ashlyn’s hands above her head.

“Okay?” Ali asks. Ash makes sure they aren’t too tight, and Ali leans down to kiss Ash deeply. She pulls away a moment later, and Ash groans once more, only to realize Ali is holding a blindfold.

“Do you want to?” Ali asks. Ash just nods, feeling pussy clench with Ali's words. She absolutely loves to see her girl when they fuck, thus typically not being a huge fan of the blindfold. But she would be lying if she said she didn’t love the way it increased the way each little touch felt. Ali slides it on and then connects their mouths once more. Ali is increasingly turned on, just looking at her girl tied up and blindfolded gets her going. They make out, tongues everywhere, exploring, teasing, torturing, and Ali runs her fingers across Ashlyn’s abs. She finally moves a hand between Ashlyn’s spread legs, and the blonde moans under her, desperate for any kind of friction. Ash doesn’t even realize Ali is holding something until she feels the vibrations against her clit and gasps into Ali’s mouth. Ali holds the vibrator to her clit for a moment, feeling Ash squirm and moan under her, before moving the toy to her entrance. She leaves it there for a moment, letting the vibrations tease her girlfriend, before slowly pushing it in. Ashlyn’s entire body arches up into Ali as she begins to thrust into her with the vibrator. Her mouth stops moving, and she’s unable to concentrate as Ali sends her into bliss. Ali continues to kiss her, letting her tongue graze Ashlyn’s and swallowing her loud moans. Ali begins to rub her clit with the palm of her hand, and moves her mouth down once more, finally taking a rock hard nipple into her mouth, moaning around it and pushing the toy against her sensitive spot. Not being able to see or hold Ali has her going mad, and when Ali swirls her tongue around a nipple with a vibrator against her g spot and her palm pushing against her clit, she cums with a gasp, shuddering underneath Ali. Ali continues to thrust the toy into her through her high, and then, once Ash is beginning to come down, she places it on her clit, and Ash screams again, back arching and arms tugging hard on the ropes that keep her bound. It’s the kind of pleasure that’s so good it hurts, and Ali bites on Ashlyn’s nipple, trying to keep her onto the bed as she comes down once again. Ali chuckles when Ash finally stills, discarding the vibrator and slipping the blindfold off of Ash before kissing her softly. Ali moves back down between her legs, moving to lick through her folds and clean up the mess she’s made, coming twice all over the sheets below them.

“Ali,” Ash whines. Ali looks up at her, but keeps her mouth on her pussy, teasing her entrance and folds gently.

“Come here, let me lick you,” Ash insists. Ali kisses Ashlyn’s clit and then moves her body back up and unties Ashlyn’s wrists.

“Why are you untying me?” Ash asks, and Ali laughs, kissing her softly as she rubs her arms, making sure she’s getting proper blood flow.

“So that you can hold my hips and lick me while I eat you out,” Ali replies. Ash makes a happy sound, and Ali straddles her face backwards, giving Ash the perfect view of her round ass and dripping pussy. Ash licks her lips and pulls her hips towards her, happy with Ali’s decision to untie her. Ali spreads Ashlyn’s legs again, and begins to lick through her. Ash holds Ali’s hips to her face and does the same, licking through her soaked folds, letting her wetness coat her face and chin as she makes a feast of her pussy, moaning into her, both at the taste and at the feeling of Ali doing the same to her. The vibrations get each other going, and their mouths and hips move against each other, desperate and filled with pleasure. They moan loudly into each other, Ash thrusts her tongue in and out of Ali, holding her hips down as they buck wildly against her face, her ass moving in the air. Ali laps at her clit, licking patterns, alternating between soft licks and hard, long licks, and sucking the sensitive bud into her mouth. They drive each other wild, heavy breaths and moans muffled by soaking flesh and hard nipples pushing into each other’s torsos. Ali screams into Ashlyn when she cums, tightening around Ashlyn’s tongue and releasing a flood into her mouth. The juices coming out of her girlfriend push her over the edge, the visual driving her wild and she returns the screams, feeling herself soak Ali’s face as her body shudders.

            They’re a mess. Ali’s face, Ashlyn’s face, the sheets, their thighs, but they couldn’t care less. Ali rolls off of Ash, exhausted and panting. Ash laughs at the juices coating Ali's face, knowing she looks exactly the same. She tugs Ali up towards her, and they catch their breath and cuddle up, staring at each other lovingly and playfully at the same time. Ali leans in to kiss Ash, and they let their tongues brush against each other, tasting each other in their mouths. Ali eventually breaks the kiss, still out of breath as she cuddles into Ashlyn’s chest. Ash kisses the top of her girlfriend’s head, and they both quickly fall asleep, completely spent.

            A couple of days later, when the interview gets posted online, they walk into practice to see Christine, Diana, and Crystal hysterically laughing while looking at something on someone's phone. The girls show the interview to Ali and Ash, pointing out their favorite moments.  
  
“Do you see Ashlyn licking her lips!?” Crystal exclaims.

“Oh, but what about this part. Ali literally looks at her like she’s Thanksgiving dinner!” They know they’ll never live it down, so they go along with it, letting their teammates tease them. They aren't exactly wrong. 

“That was a pretty hot night,” Ash reminds Ali, whispering in her ear as they walk towards the locker room.

“Yeah, and you have a body full of hickeys to remind us,” Ali teases in reply.

“You just can’t keep your mouth to yourself, can you?”

“You wouldn’t want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. I'm actually laughing. I just.... I don't even know what this is. 
> 
> PLEASE leave me comments. Honestly. I just wrote 10,000 words of smut and. I need reassurance. Please friends. For the love of smut. 
> 
> Also, come talk to me on tumblr!: captain-kriegy.tumblr.com
> 
> I have an assortment of one shots (I believe this is the fifth), so if you haven't read my other ones, please check them out!! 
> 
> Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and if there's anything in particular you'd like to see in the future. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the love and support, and I hope your Valentine's Day just got a little better!!! (Or, at least, hotter :P).


End file.
